


Doomsday

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Messed Up Kaiju Fighting Superheroes, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are <i>not</i> doing that again," he gasps the moment he comes out of the drift, falling to the floor and scrambling away on his hands and knees, "<i>never</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomsday

"We are _not_ doing that again," he gasps the moment he comes out of the drift, falling to the floor and scrambling away on his hands and knees, " _never_."

"Hn," Bruce says, and casually bats away the wiring from around his head, "the world will end if we don't."

His stomach seizes, as he realizes that he can still feel the echo of... Whatever the fuck that was. Can still feel the plastic brush of the wire casing against Bruce's palm, can still feel the fucking _softness_ in his chest every time the man looks at him, "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Bruce asks incredulously. But, no, not _quite_ incredulously - because he can feel the sad fear lurking underneath, can finally glimpse beyond the fucking mask, "you don't care that everybody we love could die? That the world could be reduced to ashes around us? That the monsters could _win_?"

Odd, how he once _wished_ for that slightest glimpse. That briefest moment. He lifts his head, and stares defiantly at a point just under Bruce's eyes, "I don't ever want you in my head again, Br- Bats. _Ever_."

"And you're really willing to let the world burn to avoid it?"

"I'm willing to do _anything_ ," he hisses. And forces his way up to his feet, sways around in an angry circle so that he doesn't have to look at that fucking face anymore, "if you want me, get over it. If this is the only way to save the world, I'd rather throw myself to the monsters right-"

Bruce snarls, brutally. And, before he knows it, he's being pulled around - drawn in close and _kissed_ like a punishment and a plea all rolled up into one punch in the gut.

"The monsters out there are far worse than the ones on our head, _Hal_ ," Bruce snarls when they part. And his lips are swollen, and his eyes are dark, "when you gain the self awareness to realize that, come and find me."

He doesn't even look back once, as he marches away. Only leaves him to stand there, touching his lips and hearing the scientists mutter and wondering.

...Wondering, whether to laugh or scream.


End file.
